1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrosion-resistant terminal, a wire with corrosion-resistant terminal and a method for producing a wire with corrosion-resistant terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, aluminum wires have been used for the purpose of weight reduction and the like also in the fields of automotive wiring harnesses and the like. In electrically conductively connecting an aluminum wire to a terminal, electrolytic corrosion in which metals are dissolved in the form of ions in moisture and the corrosion of base metals proceeds by an electrochemical reaction is known to occur if a core of the aluminum wire and the terminal are formed of different types of metals, particularly if moisture is present on a contact part of the both. Here, since the terminal is formed by press-working a copper base material, the electrolytic corrosion of the aluminum wire becomes problematic between copper and aluminum if the aluminum wire is used as a wire as described above.
Accordingly, in a terminal described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-192530, electrolytic corrosion is prevented by providing sealing between the inside and outside of an insulation barrel by an anticorrosion treatment using a resin mold or the like. Thus, a groove into which the anticorrosive is introduced is formed on a surface of the insulation barrel to be held in contact with a coating of an aluminum wire and the anticorrosive is filled into the groove by dripping the anticorrosive after crimping.
However, the coating of the aluminum wire may bite into the groove depending on a crimping condition of the insulation barrel and the anticorrosive may not be able to be introduced into the groove. As a result, a clearance is formed between the insulation barrel and the coating of the aluminum wire to permit the penetration of water, wherefore electrolytic corrosion may occur.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent electrolytic corrosion by reliably providing an anticorrosive between an insulation barrel and a coated wire.